1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of carrying tray assemblies for sport utility vehicles and more particularly to the field of such tray assemblies that are adjustable to fit different vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Background
In most sport utility vehicles, carrying or storage space for gear and other items for camping, hunting, and the like is at a premium. Presently, it is common just to stack or pile as much gear as possible in the open rear of the vehicle. In doing so, it can become difficult to find and retrieve individual items (e.g., a coat or flashlight) without having to move the bulk of the stored gear out of the way. Additionally, it is usually necessary to cover the complete rear of the vehicle if any of the stored gear (e.g., clothing) needs to be protected from exposure to the elements. However, in nearly all cases, many of the items (e.g., fishing tackle boxes) can easily withstand such exposure but are nevertheless covered up with the other items. The top or other covering over the rear of the vehicle must then be completely or at least partially removed to reach even the items that really could have been left exposed for easy access.
With this and other problems in mind, the present invention was developed. With it, gear and other equipment can be carried above the rear deck of the vehicle in a tray suspended from sections of the sports bar arrangement. Access to the items in the tray is unrestricted while at the same time, other items that need to be protected from the elements can be placed below the tray on the floor of the rear deck and covered with traditional accessories such as a tonneau. Additionally, because the tray is suspended from the sports bar arrangement behind the driver""s and front passenger""s seats, half tops and windscreens can also still be concurrently used on the vehicle to protect the occupants from the elements.
This invention involves a carrying tray assembly for the rear of a sport utility vehicle. The assembly is suspended from sections of the sports bar arrangement and permits easy access to any items on the tray of the assembly. The assembly also permits other gear to be placed below the tray on the floor of the rear deck of the vehicle and covered with a tonneau if desired to protect the gear from the elements. The assembly has front and rear supporting systems that are adjustable to fit a variety of sport bar designs. Additionally, because the tray is suspended from sections of the sports bar arrangement rearwardly of the driver""s and front passenger""s seats, traditional half tops and windscreens can also be used on the vehicle at the same time as the carrying tray assembly of the present invention.